heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Sheet Krolmnite
Character Info Race : Gnome Class : Ranger Sex : Male Level : 3 Alignment : NG Height : 3'0 Weight : 30kg Eyes : Brown Hair : Brown Age : Deity : Size : Small Speed : 20 Favored Class(es) : Ranger Ability Scores Strength : 9 (-1) Dexterity : 13 (+1) Constitution : 12 (+1) Intelligence : 11 (+0) Wisdom : 16 (+3) Charisma : 12 (+1) Maximum Load : 90 lbs. Lift Overhead : 90 lbs. Lift : 180 lbs. Drag or Push : 450 lbs. Combat Statistics Hit Points : 17 Initiative : +1 (1 Dex + 0 misc) Armor Class : 18 (10 base + 5 armor + 1 Dex + 1 size + 1 Dodge) Touch AC : 13 (10 base + 1 Dex + 1 size + 1 Dodge) Flat-Footed AC : 16 (10 base + 5 armor + 0 shield + 1 size) Base Attack (BAB) : +3 Base Melee : +2 (3 BAB - 1 Str + 0 misc) Base Ranged : +4 (3 BAB + 1 Dex + 0 misc) Combat Maneuver : +1 (3 BAB - 1 Str - 1 size) Maneuver Defense : +13 (10 + 3 BAB - 1 Str + 1 Dex - 1 size + 1 Armour) Saving Throws Fortitude : +4 (3 base + 1 Con + 0 misc) Reflex : +4 (3 base + 1 Dex + 0 misc) Will : +3 (0 base + 3 Wis + 0 misc) Racial Abilities and Features Gnome Magic Abilities (Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Prestidigitation, Speak With Animals) Low-light Vision Hatred - Goblinoids/Lizardfolk Illusion Resistance Keen Senses Obsessive Weapon Familiarity Class Abilities and Features Favoured Enemry - Goblins Track Wild Empathy Combat Style - Archery Skills and Languages [ ] Acrobatics : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) [ ] Appraise : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Int + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Bluff : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Climb : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Str + 0 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) c Craft: Bows: +6 (1 ranks + 0 Int + 3 class + 2 misc) c Craft: Alchemy: +5 (2 ranks + 0 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Diplomacy : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Disguise : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Escape Artist : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class - 0 misc - 0 armor) [ ] Fly : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) c Handle Animal ^ : +8 (2 ranks + 1 Cha + 3 class + 2 misc) c Heal : +7 (1 ranks + 3 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) c Intimidate : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Know: Nature ^ : +4 (1 ranks + 0 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) c Perception : +9 (1 ranks + 3 Wis + 3 class + 2 misc) [ ] Perform: Flute : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Profession: ^ Herbalist : +6 (3 ranks + 3 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Profession: ^ Trapper : +6 (3 ranks + 3 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Ride : +8 (2 ranks + 1 Dex + 3 class + 2 misc - 0 armor) [ ] Sense Motive : +3 (0 ranks + 3 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Stealth : +10 (2 ranks + 1 Dex + 3 class + 4 misc - 0 armor) c Survival : +7 (1 ranks + 3 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) c Swim : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Str + 0 class - 0 misc + 0 armor) Your maximum ranks in a skill are equal to your total level. Class skills with at least 1 skill rank in them gain a +3 "class" bonus. c denotes a class skill. ^ denotes a skill that cannot be used untrained. Languages : Common, Gnome, Sylvan Feats Animal Affinity Point Blank Shot Dodge Endurance Money and Equipment Armor : Hide +1 Shield : Belt : Body : Clothes Chest : Eyes : Feet : Hands : Head : Headband : Neck : Ring #1 : Ring #2 : Shoulders : Wrists : Weapon : Shortbow Weapon : Battle Axe Other Equipment : Poisoned sand tube, healers kit (8), map makers kit, leeching kit, trail rations, bottle, milk, bedroll, chalk, camouflage netting, silent whistle, flask x5, parchment x4, vial, arrows, MW artisans tools, saddle bags, harness, riding saddle, riding dog Belt of giant strength +2, Potion of Neutralise Poison Total Weight: 55 Lgt Load : 30 Med Load : 60 Hvy Load : 90 Money : 21pp, 15sp, 8cp Other Treasure : Spellbook Level 0 : Level 1 : Level 2 Magic Level 0 0 spells per day 0 bonus DC 10 (10 + level + 0 ability) Level 1 0 spells per day 0 bonus DC 11 (10 + level + 0 ability) Level 2 0 spells per day 0 bonus DC 12 (10 + level + 0 ability) Category:Character Sheet